Authority Documents (e.g., policies, guidelines, regulations) used for auditing organizations are written for humans. They are commonly written and presented in hierarchical format (e.g., with sections and subsections) as a set of questions intended for the human reader to navigate. Written in a hierarchical format, Authority Documents (ADs) use visual cues to instruct the reader that certain questions in the audit can be ignored. For example, if a person answers “not applicable” to question 1, then common reading skills allow the person to logically skip questions 1.1, 1.2, and so on, moving instead to question 2 in order to continue. Authority Documents are often the basis for an audit to ensure an organization's compliance.